The World
by Claire Barbossa
Summary: Near dan seseorang yang menculiknya.


Near diculik ! Siapa yang menculiknya ? Namun dari kejadian itu, Near dapat mengenal dunia yang asing ini. Karena dibalik kepedihan dan kekecewaan yang mendera dunia ini, tersimpan seribu kebahagiaan, dan bahkan arti sesungguhnya dari hidup itu sendiri.

Ini adalah kisah fiksi dimana menceritakan saat Near berusia 11 dan Mello berusia 12, dan mereka tentu saja masih berada di Wammy's House. Mungkin agak bingung bacanya pada awalnya, namun dibelakangnya pasti anda akan mengerti. Please enjoy.

**Disclaimer **: Death Note bukan punya saya. Jika punya saya, tetangga sebelah pasti sudah lama mati.

**The World**

Bocah usia 11 tahun itu menggerakan jemari tangannya dengan susah payah. Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu yang mengikat pergelangan tangannya. Dan, uh, dia menyadari kemudian, bukan hanya kedua tangannya yang sulit digerakan, tapi kedua kakinyapun juga sulit untuk digerakkan. Sepertinya dia baru saja tersadar. Pikirannya sesaat tidak dapat mencerna apa yang terjadi padanya sebelumnya sampai ia bisa ada di tempat seperti ini. Apa yang membuatnya berada pada situasi seperti sekarang ini.

Dia berbaring menyamping di suatu ruangan yang luasnya kira – kira 3 meter persegi. Ruangan itu kosong, tak ada apapun selain dirinya yang tergeletak tak berdaya, dan---setelah menyadari---sepertinya kaki dan tangannya terikat sangat erat. Kedua tangannya yang terikat dibelakang punggungnya terasa sangat nyeri dan menyakitkan. Dia tak tahu sudah berapa lama dia tak sadarkan diri dengan posisi seperti itu.

Baru saja ia memutuskan untuk mengamati dengan seksama dimanakah ia berada saat itu, saat sebuah pintu di belakangnya menjeblak terbuka dengan kasar dan seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Tidak kuasa untuk melihat siapa orang yang masuk tersebut karena membelakanginya , Near hanya diam membatu. Menunggu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya selanjutnya.

Dan hal yang terjadi selanjutnya sungguh tak pernah diharapkan oleh Near. Orang asing itu dengan kejam menyiram punggung Near dengan air sedingin es. Dan tubuh Near langsung merasakan efek yang sangat menyiksa. Air itu menghujam seluruh pori – pori tubuh Near. Seakan tubuhnya menjerit meminta lepas dari rasa sakit dan nyeri yang mengepungnya. Namun Near tahu ia tak dapat berbuat apapun. Ia hanya bisa menerima, dan saat orang asing itu berteriak kasar padanya, ia bahkan tak kuasa menolehkan kepalanya.

" Hei, bangun kau bocah brengsek ! " Seru orang asing di belakang punggungnya, yang Near tahu jarak antara dirinya dengan orang itu dekat sekali.

Namun Near tak membalas perkataannya. Ia bahkan tak bergerak.

Marah karena tak dijawab, orang asing itu meraih kerah kemeja belakang Near yang sepucat wajah bocah itu, kemudian mengangkat, dan memutar tubuh Near dengan kasar ke arahnya. Merekapun bertemu muka. Dan saat Near melihat mata orang asing itu, ia seketika teringat peristiwa itu. Peristiwa yang menyebabkan ia berada disini saat ini. Terikat dan terbujur tak berdaya.

Pagi itu ia pergi keluar Wammy. Ya, satu hal yang mungkin tak pernah ingin dilakukan olehnya sebelumnya. Biasanya ia puas hanya dengan berbaring di lantai ruang rekreasi sambil menyusun puzzlenya sepanjang hari, ataupun menyusun balok – balok mainan, dadu, dan kartu tarot menjadi bangunan – bangunan piramida atau bangunan pencakar langit versinya sendiri. Atau bisa juga ia memainkan robot – robot atau sejuta mainan lain yang ada di Wammy hanya dengan menggerak – gerakannya sendiri atau terkadang bicara pada salah satu benda miniatur tersebut. Dengan kata lain, ia bisa menemukan seribu satu cara untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri tanpa ditemani oleh orang lain. Minggu lalu, ia membuat sebuah 'kota' mini yang luar biasa bentuknya dari tumpukan dadu – dadu kecilnya di sebuah ruangan, dan ketika seorang anak tidak sengaja membuka pintu ruangan tersebut dengan kasar, 'kota' dari tumpukan dadu tersebut bergoncang dan akhirnya rubuh karena getaran dari pintu yang dibuka kasar itu. Near seketika merasakan desakan amarah di dadanya. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu di belakangnya. Disana ia melihat seorang bocah yang mungkin sudah kesekian kalinya menggangu kesendiriannya. Bocah yang usianya terpaut hanya 1 tahun lebih tua darinya itu tersenyum sinis saat melihat tumpukan dadunya rubuh dengan gerakan yang cepat. Mungkin bagi anak – anak lain mereka tidak mengerti apa yang menarik dari menyusun segala hal – hal yang dikerjakan oleh Near. Lebih kepada hal yang membosankan, kata mereka. Membosankan seperti wajah si albino aneh itu. Namun bagi Near itu adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan yang bisa didapatnya. Baginya, hal tersebut seperti memecahkan sebuah kasus terumit dan tersulit.

" Hei, Near, makan malam sudah siap. Sampai kapan kau mau menyusun benda – benda itu, hah? " Teriak Mello.

Near hanya terdiam.

" Kau marah ya karena aku menghancurkan 'kota'mu lagi ? " Jelas sekali Bocah berambut pirang sebahu itu ingin memulai sebuah pertengkaran.

" Apa sih enaknya menyusun hal tak penting seperti itu ? Hanya membuat sakit mata tahu ! "

Roger memang meminta bantuan Mello untuk memanggil Near makan malam, karena anak itu jika tidak dipanggil, ia akan lupa diri dan akhirnya tertidur di ruangan dimana ia berada. Namun alih – alih memanggil Near untuk makan malam, Mello lebih ingin mengejeknya dengan permainan yang dianggapnya 'membosankan' itu.

" Mello, tolong jangan memulai pertengkaran denganku. Kau yang paling tahu bahwa aku tak pernah meladenimu dalam hal itu, namun akhirnya kau tetap memulainya sendiri. Aku tak punya waktu untuk hal tak penting seperti itu. "

Dahi Mello seketika berkedut. Ia tahu Near pasti akan membalas dengan ketenangannya yang biasa, bukan dengan kekerasan, tidak. Tidak seperti dirinya yang sepertinya membutuhkan 'anger manajemen'. Namun justru itulah yang paling dibenci Mello : ketenangan Near.

Mello melesat marah meraih kerah kemeja Near. Wajah mereka bertemu. Wajah tenang Near yang biasa, dan wajah penuh kebencian Mello yang menguar, yang membuat ketegangan antara mereka terasa semakin pekat.

" Near, aku tahu kau yang terbaik di sini. Tapi kau juga adalah makhluk terangkuh yang pernah kukenal. " Mello benar – benar menahan tangannya untuk tidak memukul wajah penuh kecongkakan yang ada di depannya.

Dan setelah menit – menit yang terasa menyakitkan itu, Mello melepaskan Near. Setelah menatapnya untuk yang terakhir kali, ia berbalik dan bergegas keluar ruangan. Di ambang pintu, ia berhenti.

" Near, kurasa kau perlu keluar sesekali… untuk melihat bahwa dunia ini tak hanya seluas bangunan – bangunan yang kau ciptakan itu… tak hanya seluas dunia yang kau bangun dalam anganmu sendiri… "

Dan dengan kata – kata itu, Mello segera berlalu.

Dan dengan mengingat---walau hatinya sangat bertentangan---perkataan Mello itu, ia memutuskan bahwa sesekali ia mungkin memang perlu melihat dunia luar. Ia tahu, sudah pasti dunia luar itu memiliki sejuta kehidupan, memiliki seribu misteri yang belum terungkapkan. Namun ia benci mengakui bahwa memang dirinya belum pernah mengenal dunia yang tersembunyi di balik tembok tempat ia berada sekarang. Dunia yang terentang di luar Wammy.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near menutup gerbang di belakangnya. Menatap bangunan yang selama ini dikenal menjadi tempat tinggalnya.

" Ayo bodoh " Batinnya pada dirinya sendiri.

" Kau hanya berjalan sekitar 2 komplex, bukan selamanya menghilang dari eksistensi bangunan ini. "

Setelah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri, Nearpun menjauh. Ia berencana hanya ingin berjalan – jalan hingga ke taman yang ada di belakang bangunan Wammy. Hanya mencari pengalaman baru, pikirnya. Mungkin bagi orang lain berjalan – jalan keluar rumah sudah menjadi hal yang biasa. Namun tidak bagi Near. Itu merupakan hal yang benar – benar baru, walau sebenarnya dia mengenal wilayah sekitar, namun dirinya lebih puas bila hanya berbaring seharian di ruangan, dengan puzzle – puzzlenya tentunya.

Saat langkahnya membawanya menuju sebuah dunia asing yang ingin lebih dikenalnya, Near tidak melihat seseorang dengan wajah penasaran menatapnya dari dalam gerbang. Mello yang mengutuki dirinya sendiri karena memergoki Near keluar Wammy hanya bisa tersenyum ganjil.

" Sebuah kebetulan yang ganil, Near. Ataukah kau tidak sadar kemana langkahmu membawamu ? "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near menatap jalan yang ada dihadapannya. Sunyi. Namun tetap ia tidak dapat mengusir kenyataan indahnya alam yang bergetar di hadapannya. Matanya sibuk mengabadikan betapa daun – daun dapat bergerak bebas memuja cahaya matahari… betapa angin tak bosannya berbisik merdu di sekitar wajahnya. Menyanyikan kidung asing namun indah. Ia sungguh terpana menyadari bahwa ada dunia seasing ini. Kata orang dunia itu kejam. Disamping membawa seribu kekecewaan, dunia ini juga memperkenalkan kita pada kesedihan dan hal – hal lainnya yang begitu menyakitkan. Namun bagi Near dunia tanpa hal seperti itu akan tampak begitu membosankan. Bahkan dibalik semua kepedihan itu tersimpan kedamaian yang tak bisa dicari hanya oleh segenggam uang. Dan kini Near sadar ia tengah menapaki tangga – tangga awal menuju dunia asing itu.

Saat tengah menikmati irama alam yang mengalir di hadapannya, Near sadar seseorang memblokir jalannya. Ia menengadah dan mendapati pemuda usia 20 tahun yang---Ia terpana---kemiripannya dengan bocah penggemar coklat yang dikenalnya di wammy sungguh sangat mengagumkan.

Pemuda itu berambut lurus sebahu, namun alih – alih berwarna pirang, ia memiliki rambut semerah darah. Dan wajah yang sungguh mirip sekali dengan bocah 12 tahun yang dikenalnya di Wammy.

Namun ada yang aneh dengan pemuda itu. Sesaat setelah ia melihat Near, wajahnya langsung berubah pucat. Dan mimik yang dimunculkan di wajahnya begitu menyakitkan. Seakan pemuda itu terserang kesakitan yang tiba – tiba. Dan hal yang diingat Near kemudian adalah pemuda asing itu meraihnya dengan sangat kasar, dan memukul tengkuknya hingga ia pingsan. Semua itu dilakukan dengan sangat cepat. Namun Near masih dapat mengingatnya dengan jelas. Sebuah seringai kejam tersungging di sudut bibir pemuda itu. Sebuah nama bergulir dari mulut Near di penghujung kesadarannya.

" Mello… "

Dan hal itulah yang sampai kapanpun tak dapat dimengerti olehnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ia teringat sekarang. Near teringat kenapa dia bisa berada ditempat ini. Terikat dan terbujur tak berdaya. Maka yang belum terpecahkan selanjutnya adalah, siapa orang ini, dan mengapa orang ini menyekapnya.

" jadi kau sudah sadar, eh ? " Suara itu serak dan basah.

Lagi – lagi Near hanya menatap pemuda itu. Ia merasakan setitik air melompat dari rambut di depan wajahnya. Ia merasa basah dan kedinginan.

" Siapa kau ? Dan mengapa membawaku ke tempat ini ? " Near akhirnya memberanikan diri bertanya.

" Siapa aku ? Tak penting siapa aku. Yang penting adalah apa yang selanjutnya akan terjadi padamu, bocah sok tahu ! "

" Oh ya ? Kalau begitu kau akan menyesal karena melakukan ini. Lagipula aku tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi padaku selanjutnya. "

Pemuda itu seakan terkena aliran listrik.

" Bagus sekali, bocah. Kau berhasil menakutiku. Yang kutahu kau hanyalah seorang anak yang tak diinginkan oleh siapapun di dunia ini ! Kau tak lebih daripadaku ! Kau tahu itu ! "

Near bagaikan menerima pukulan saat mendengar perkataan itu.

Tak diinginkan oleh siapapun di dunia ini ? Apakah itu benar ? Itukah alasannya dia berada di Wammy sekarang ?

Bahkan perkataan Mello yang paling kasar sekalipun tak mampu menggoyahkan Near, tapi kenapa… kenapa orang ini… pemuda asing yang bahkan tak dikenalnya ini begitu menyakitkan mengatakan hal itu padanya. Sungguh Near dapat merasakan kepedihan pada setiap kata – kata yang diucapkan pemuda itu barusan.

" Kau… begitu rapuh… mengapa kau begitu rapuh terhadap dunia ini ? " Near berbisik.

" Apa… !? "

" Apa yang kau katakan barusan… kau mengasihani dirimu sendiri… "

" DIAM KAU ! "

Pemuda itu memukul wajah Near kasar. Near merasakan aliran hangat keluar dari sudut bibirnya.

" Silahkan bila kau mau memukulku lagi… atau bila kau belum puas, kau bisa membunuhku, namun kau tak pernah bisa melawan takdirmu… "

" DIAM KAU ! KUBILANG DIAM ! "

Kemudian pemuda itu menghempaskan tubuh Near dan segera keluar dari ruangan itu. Pintu terbanting menutup dan terdengar bunyi kunci tertanam di engselnya.

Near mengeluh pelan.

" Kenapa banyak manusia yang tak dapat menerima jalan hidupnya sendiri… "

Dan entah kenapa yang terpikirkan selanjutnya adalah wajah Mello yang tersenyum ceria.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua hari berlalu. Berbaring di tempat tahanannya, Near menatap dinding yang berada dihadapannya.

" Jadi… dia telah pergi, iya kan ? " Near berbisik.

Di belakangnya pemuda itu duduk bersandar. Matanya mengawasi punggung Near dengan tajam.

" Bagaimana kau tahu ? " Suara itu jelas menyatakan suatu kesedihan yang tersembunyi.

" Kau begitu menyayanginya… "

" TIDAK ! KAU SALAH ! AKU BEGITU MEMBENCINYA ! "

Hening sesaat. Pemuda itupun kemudian melanjutkan.

" Aku sangat membencinya, karena itulah kau berada disini sekarang. "

" Salah. "

Pemuda itu menatap lurus punggung Near.

" Kenapa kau bilang salah, hah ? " Pemuda itu menantangnya.

" Jika kau begitu membencinya… sekarang aku pasti sudah mati. " Bisik Near, namun jelas.

" Huh… begitu ya… " Pemuda itu mendengus.

" Katakan padaku… adikmu… mengapa dia meninggal ? "

Bagai tersengat sesuatu yang menyakitkan, pemuda itu tersentak. Namun kemudian ia tersenyum sinis.

" Aku tak tahu siapa kau, bocah, tapi kau pasti memiliki otak yang tajam. "

" Kau belum menjawabku. "

" Dia… adikku… dia sakit… "

Hening.

" Dia telah pergi membawa seluruh kehidupanku… seluruh kebahagiaanku… mengapa dia melakukannya… mengapa dia berbuat seperti itu padaku… " Pemuda itu menggumam lirih.

" Kau begitu menyedihkan."

Seakan tersadar, pemuda itu menatap kejam ke arah punggung Near.

" Katakan lagi… " Kini ia berdiri dibelakang punggung Near.

" Kau sungguh menyedihkan… seseorang yang telah meninggal tak mungkin mengambil sesuatu dari kita… "

" Tahu apa kau ? Kaupun tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi padamu selanjutnya kan ? "

" Aku tidak tahu… namun, hidupku… hanyalah milikku seorang sampai kapanpun… dan sebaiknya kaupun mulai memikirkan hal itu daripada sibuk menangisi seseorang yang telah tiada… "

" APA KATAMU ? "

" Hidup kita… " Near akhirnya menoleh lewat bahunya, dalam posisinya yang masih berbaring.

" …hanyalah segaris keyakinan… dan tak ada apapun yang dapat kau perbuat untuk dapat menyangkalinya… "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

5 Hari kemudian.

Pemuda itu mengamati pergelangan tangan bocah yang ia sekap sejak seminggu yang lalu. Ia telah mengikatnya dengan sangat erat, dan hanya melepasnya bila ia makan ataupun minum. Dan setelah itu ia mengikatnya lagi dengan sangat erat. Ia mengamati kulit di sekitar ikatan tersebut yang mulai memerah. Dan anehnya lagi tak sekalipun bocah itu mengeluh sakit atau memohon untuk dilepaskan. Bocah itu pastinya tertidur sekarang.

Sungguh seorang anak yan aneh. Usianya memang masih sangat belia, namun dibalik wajah pucat itu, ia bagaikan memiliki sejuta pengalaman hidup yang tersembunyi di dalam matanya. Dan tentunya pengalaman yang telah dihiasi dengan kesedihan dan kekecewaan. Seperti dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana seorang anak kecil dapat tampak seperti itu ?

Pemuda itu berjalan mendekati bocah yang tertidur itu. Ia berlutut di sisi punggungnya. Dan dengan sangat hati – hati ia mengangkat pergelangan tangan bocah yang terikat tersebut. Ia menyentuhya. Perlahan kemudian ia membalik tubuhnya. Wajah bocah yang sedang tak sadarkan diri itu begitu mengusik hatinya.

Apa ya ? Gambaran kecerdasan ? Atau sketsa kejeniusan ?

Pemuda itu tak dapat menebaknya, namun kedua hal itu pasti saling memiliki di dalam diri bocah ini. Pikirnya.

Tanpa disadarinya pemuda itu telah membelai wajah bocah pucat itu.

Innosence… mirip sekali dengannya…

Dan kemudian beberapa potongan masa lalu menyeruak keluar membanjiri matanya…

" _Aku akan selalu melindungimu, Caleb… " _

" _Kau tak bisa melampauiku, kakak… "_

" _Diam kau, Caleb ! Kau tak lebih dari orang yang angkuh di hadapanku ! "_

" _Kau iri padaku ! "_

" _Aku membencimu ! "_

" _Kenapa kalian selalu membanggakannya ? Aku yang terbaik sebelum ia datang ! "_

" _Ia telah tiada, Sean… Kau tak bisa lagi mengejarnya… "_

" _Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku ? KENAPA !! "_

Setitik air mengalir dari wajah pemuda itu. Ia terkejut menyadari bocah yang ditopangnya membuka mata. Sungguh mata yang penuh dengan ketajaman.

Tersadar, Near hanya dapat menatap wajah pemuda yang membelai wajahnya itu.

" Maaf, membangunkanmu " Kata pemuda itu pelan.

Ia kemudian melepas ikatan di kaki dan tangan Near.

" Kau tak merasa sakit ? " tanya pemuda itu.

" Rasa sakit… hanyalah sekedar perasaan… itu menandakan kita hidup… " Near berbisik.

" Kau mungkin tak begitu mirip dengannya, namun wajah kalian begitu mirip… "

Pemuda itu selesai melepaskan seluruh ikatan di tubuh Near.

" Mungkin kau mau keluar dari ruangan ini ? " Tanya pemuda itu sambil melangkah ke ambang pintu.

Near menatap pemuda itu tajam.

" Kenapa kau membiarkan aku keluar ? "

"Aku membiarkan kau keluar dari ruangan ini, bodoh, bukan melepaskanmu dariku. " Pemuda itu berlalu.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near menatap sebuah bingkai dimana terdapat foto seseorang yang begitu mirip dengan dirinya. Anak di foto itu berusia sekitar 14 tahun. Berambut merah bergelombang. Dan seluruh wajahnya begitu mirip dengan Near. Seakan anak yang ada di foto itu adalah gambaran masa depannya.

Begitu juga dengan Mello, batinnya… orang dihadapanku ini bisa jadi pencitraan Mello di masa depan.

" Aku tak pernah tahu bahwa ada manusia yang begitu mirip di dunia ini. Bahkan seorang saudara kembarpun tak pernah semirip ini " Kata Near.

" Namanya Caleb. Ia terpaut 5 tahun dariku. Dan setahun yang lalu ia meninggal karena penyakit keras. Dan saat aku bertemu denganmu seminggu yang lalu, kupikir aku telah melihatnya hidup kembali… dan… "

" Namamu… siapa namamu… " Tanya Near.

" Kau tak perlu tahu namaku… tak penting… " Pemuda itu menerawang jauh.

" Sebuah nama tidak harus menjadi penting atau tidak penting. "

Pemuda itu hanya mendengus mendengarnya.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

2 Minggu berlalu sejak Near berada dalam tempat yang ternyata sebuah rumah tinggal si pemuda asing itu. Near tidak berusaha untuk keluar ataupun memohon untuk dibebaskan. Ia memang mempunyai jalan pikiran yang lain daripada anak – akan normal lainnya.

Pemuda itu hari ini mengajak near ke suatu ruangan di lantai 2 rumah tersebut. Dan dari pengamatannya pastilah ini kamar seorang anak seusia belasan.

" Ini kamarnya. " Kata pemuda itu tanpa basa – basi.

" Katakan, apa yang kau mau dariku ? " Tiba – tiba Near bertanya hal yang diluar dugaan. Membuat pemuda itu menatap Near dengan bingung.

" Kau jelas menculikku karena aku mirip dengan adikmu… itu dapat kumengerti, kemudian… apa yang kau harapkan dariku selanjutnya ? Kau tahu kan aku bukanlah adikmu. "

Pemuda itu tertawa liar.

"Ah… apa ya… bagaimana jika kau kusekap disini selamanya dan kemudian kubunuh… "

Near tidak bereaksi terhadap pernyataan itu.

" kalau itu yang kau mau… silahkan lakukan… aku hanya bertanya padamu, dan kau telah menjawabnya… aku cukup puas… "

Ada waktu yang sangat lama saat mereka saling terdiam, sebelum sang pemuda mencengkram tubuh Near dan menahannya di dinding. Sebuah pisau muncul di sela – sela jemari pemuda itu.

" Apa kau tahu arti kematian, bocah ? " Bisik pemuda itu di telinga Near. Mata pemuda itu telah berubah. Tak ada belas kasihan di dalam sinar matanya.

" Aku tak tahu kematian, karena aku belum pernah bersentuhan dengannya. " Near menjawab enteng.

Sungguh ketenangan yang mengagumkan, bocah, batin pemuda itu. Aku ingin tahu apakah itu kenyataan, ataukah kau hanya mendapat nilai terbaik di bidang akting.

" Oh… maka kau akan segera bertemu muka dengan_nya_… " Sambung pemuda itu. Pisau tajam di tangannya berhasil menggores sisi wajah Near. Setitik darah segar mengaliri wajahnya.

Kini Near mungkin merasakan hal yang disebut 'ketakutan' itu. Walau pikirannya tak pernah mengenal hal itu, namun ia tak kuasa menghardik perasaan yang timbul di hatinya. _Ia ketakutan._

" Aku sangat memujanya saat ia lahir… Ia begitu murni dan menyenangkan di mataku… namun kemudian dia mengambil kebahagiaanku perlahan – lahan… ia mencuri semuanya dariku… ia mencuri semua hal yang pernah kucapai dengan susah payah… ia dengan mudah mencurinya… Dan kemudian… " Near kini merasakan benda tajam itu menggores lengannya.

" … kemudian ia pergi begitu saja !!! Si pencuri licik itu, pergi setelah mengambil segalanya dariku… "

Pemuda itu seakan kehilangan kewarasannya. Yang ada di matanya hanyalah kekecewaan dan kemarahan yang dalam. Ia tidak melihat Near sebagai orang asing. Ia melihatnya sebagai seseorang yang sangat ia benci seumur hidupnya.

" IA PERGI SETELAH SEGALANYA HILANG DARIKU !! " Dan benda tajam itupun menembus bahu Near.

Near tersentak saat benda tajam itu menembus bahu kirinya. Ia merasakan logam dingin itu menembus dagingnya yang pucat. Bersamaan dengan itu kakinya terasa lemas, tak kuasa menopang seluruh beban tubuhnya. Ia mendengar seseorang berteriak dingin… namun jauh… Sesuatu ditarik kasar dari bahunya. Warna merah terang yang bertebaran di sekitar matanya… Tubuhnya yang terjatuh… Dan hal terakhir yang diingatnya sebelum pingsan adalah wajah Mello yang berteriak marah kepadanya.

" Mello… "

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Near tersadar dalam tempat yang dirasa nyaman oleh punggungnya.

" Sudah bangun. " Kata suara yang dikenalnya.

" Jadi… aku masih hidup… " Near menggumam.

Jadi, tempat apa yang barusan kulihat ? Batinnya. Surgakah atau hanya alam dalam pikiranku.

" Maaf… " Kata pemuda itu tercekat.

" Untuk apa ? "

Pemuda itu tak menjawabnya.

" Kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa akan membunuhku kan ? Mengapa kau minta maaf ? "

Sedikit berjengit, Near menahan sakit di bahunya saat kedua tangan pemuda itu merengkuhnya.

" Maaf… maaf… maaf… " Near terdiam saat pemuda itu hanya mengucapkan maaf berkali – kali.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" Caleb sering masuk kamarku diam – diam… ia seperti seorang pencuri saat melakukan hal itu. "

Pemuda itu menunjuk sudut kamarnya.

" Aku benci saat dia mengendap – endap seperti itu "

" Jadi ia adalah anak yang manis pada awalnya, namun mengambil semua kebahagiaanmu pada akhirnya ? "

" Dia begitu saja meninggal… itu tidak adil."

" Saat kita membenci seseorang yang mengambil segalanya dari kita, namun kemudian ia meninggal begitu saja, memang sungguh menyebalkan. Mengapa ada kejadian semacam itu di dunia ? "

" Aku ingin sekali dapat membalas semua yang dilakukannya padaku… aku ingin melihatnya menderita… aku--- "

" Kau salah… tolong jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri… kau tidak pernah menginginkannya menderita kan ? Karena kau begitu menyayanginya… kau hanya tidak bisa mengerti mengapa ia begitu cepat pergi padahal ia telah mengambil segalanya darimu… "

" Apa maksudmu ? "

" Kau membencinya karena dia mengambil segalanya darimu, perhatian, dan kebahagiaanmu dari keluargamu… dan kemudian kau ingin membalas semuanya kepadanya, namun ia lebih dulu pergi ke dunia dimana kau tidak akan pernah bisa menunjukan kepadanya bahwa kau begitu ingin dia melihat usahamu untuk mengambil segalanya kembali dari sisinya… "

Near menatap lurus mata pemuda itu.

" yang ingin kukatakan adalah kau menyayanginya, namun mengapa adikmu yang kau sayangi itu tidak menyayangimu… ia membencimu… dan mengambil segalanya dari sisimu… dan saat kau ingin menghancurkannya dia telah pergi dari dunia ini… kemudian kau sangat frustasi karena hal itu… kau sangat menginginkannya… kau sangat mengharapkan bahwa ia bisa menyayangimu seperti kau menyayanginya… "

" Huh… aku tak pernah menyayanginya… " Pemuda itu berbalik.

Near menatap punggung seorang kakak yang telah kehilangan seluruh semangat hidupnya.

Mengapa sebuah perasaan bisa demikian rumit… Apakah Tuhan memang menciptakan kerumitan dalam hati setiap manusia ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

" KAU ! "

Pemuda itu menerjang tubuh Near dari belakang.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? HAH ? " Serunya liar.

Near melihat kilauan itu. Kilauan yang sangat berbahaya.

Sesaat tadi Near memasuki kamar pemuda itu. Ia tengah memeriksa sudut di kamar itu. Sudut yang dikatakan pemuda itu bahwa adiknya sering mengendap – endap.

" APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN ? "

" A… Aku… tolong lepaskan dulu… " Near susah payah berusaha menepis pergelangan tangan kuat milik si pemuda yang mencengkram lehernya.

" KAU INGIN KUBUNUH YA ! "

" Mereka akan segera kemari… " Kata Near tak jelas.

" APA ? APA MAKSUDMU ? "

" Aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa aku akan segera ditemukan dan mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang… dan sebelum itu… mungkin kau bisa… "

" APA YANG KAU BICARAKAN BOCAH ? KAU TELAH MENGUJI KESABARANKU ! KAU TAHU ITU "

" Dengarkan aku… " Near mulai kehabisan napas. Ia berusaha menyampaikan sebuah pesan pada orang ini. Tak peduli bila ia sendiri mati atau terluka. Yang ia inginkan adalah bahwa pemuda ini dapat terlepas dari cengkraman iblis yang selama ini menguasainya.

" Surat… ada surat dari Caleb… adikmu… "

Saat mendengar nama Caleb, pemuda itu langsung tercekat.

" Apa katamu ? "

" Itu… sudut itu… "

" APA YANG KAU MAKSUD HAH ? "

Lalu, yang kemudian terjadi selanjutnya adalah waktu seakan bergerak sangat lambat. Near menatap wajah pemuda itu. Lekat, sangat lekat.

" Kau begitu menyedihkan… "

Near melepaskan kata – katanya. Pemuda itu terbelalak mengerikan…

Sebuah kilauan benda tajam melayang, menuju dada terbuka Near…

Sebuah sosok… menyelinap…

Ribuan sinar terang memenuhi tempat itu… Sebuah suara dari pengeras suara…

Near terbelalak menatap sosok seorang bocah usia 12 tahun menubruk tubuhnya. Ia terbaring dengan Mello berada di atasnya. Bahu kanan Mello terluka…

Namun ia kemudian menyadari kesakitan yang menguar dari dadanya… AH… ternyata dari situ rupanya… Pemuda tadi berhasil menikam Near, namun meleset beberapa centi ke arah kanan. Namun tetap saja rasanya tak tertahankan. Dan tiba – tiba Mello muncul menerima tikaman kedua yang harusnya bersarang di jantung Near. Mello dan sepasukan penuh kepolisian datang mengepung rumah pemuda itu. Rupanya Mello berhasil menemukan petunjuk dari tanda yang ditinggalkannya di jalan saat ia diculik semingu yang lalu.

" Lambat sekali kau maniak coklat… " Bisik Near.

" Diam kau albino sombong… "

Kemudian Nearpun tak sadarkan diri.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Dua hari kemudian.

Pemuda itu menoleh. Saat melihat bocah yang selama seminggu disekapnya itu, ia bangkit berdiri.

" Mau apa kau kemari ? " Tanyanya dingin

Terali besi memisahkan mereka berdua.

" Aku hanya ingin mengembalikan apa yang menjadi milikmu " Jawab Near.

" Apa--- "

Tanpa berkata apa – apa lagi, Near menyodorkan sebuah kertas kecil lusuh pada pemuda itu. Pemuda itu meraihnya kasar. Kemudian membacanya.

Tak lama pemuda itupun tersungkur. Air mata membasahi wajahnya dengan deras.

" Ayo kita pergi. Aku sudah selesai " Kata Near.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Wammy's House

" Jadi… " Kata Mello yang sambil menggigit coklatnya.

" … adiknya ternyata menyembunyikan sebuah surat di sudut kamar pemuda itu… "

" Ya, aku penasaran kenapa si anak sering mengendap – endap, seperti yang dikatakan kakanya. Padahal bagi Caleb yang membenci kakanya, dia tak punya alasan untuk terus mengendap – endap di kamar kakanya seperti itu. Hanya ada satu hal yang pasti. Ia ingin memberitahukan secara tersirat bahwa ia meninggalkan pesan kapada sang kakak di tempat itu. Hanya saja sang kakak yang telah terbakar kebencian tak bisa lagi melihat ataupun memikirkan kemungkinan itu. "

" Jadi apa isi suratnya ? " Tanya Mello sambil lalu.

" Pemuda itu sangat bodoh… Ia harusnya bangga bahwa memiliki adik seperti itu… Caleb diprediksi menderita penyakit keras saat usianya masih muda. Dan ia tahu hal itu. Caleb memiliki intelegensi yang tinggi dibandingkan kakaknya, dan itu membuat sang kakak iri. Makin lama Caleb yang disayang kakanya itu makin tak terkontrol. Ia berubah sombong dan merebut semua perhatian keluarganya. Namun sesungguhnya ia melakukan itu untuk memacu semangat sang kakak, Sayang sekali pemuda itu telah terbakar iri sebelum melihat maksud sebenarnya dari Caleb. Sungguh ironis kemudian sang kakak terus mengira bahwa sang adik itu terus mengolok – oloknya bahkan setelah ia meninggal. "

" Huh, pemuda yang bodoh. " Seru Mello.

" Surat yang kuberikan padanya itu adalah ungkapan sesungguhnya dari sang adik. Hikaru ingin agar kakanya menjadi secerdas dirinya suatu saat nanti, maka ia bisa mati dengan tenang. Dan ia selalu ingin memberikan surat penopang itu untuk kakaknya, namun ia tak berani… maka ia hanya bisa menyembunyikannya di bawah papan lantai kamar kakaknya. Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah sang kakak hanya melihat adiknya itu mengendap – endap di kamarnya, bagaikan melakukan hal yang mencurigakan. Sungguh hal yang konyol "

" Kenapa kau bilang hal yang konyol " Tanya Mello.

" Jika aku menjadi adiknya aku akan langsung bilang padanya, tanpa harus menyembunyikan hal itu darinya. Karena seperti yang kaulihat, hal itu hanya akan berakibat fatal seperti yang sekarang terjadi. Segala hal yang ingin kita perlihatkan bila disalahartikan, maka akan berujung pada akibat yang sangat fatal. Hanya akan membuang – buang waktu. Belum lagi termasuk korban perasaan yang tersesat seperti pemuda itu. "

" Kau benar – benar bocah tersombong yang pernah kukenal, Near. "

" Terserah kau sajalah " Jawab Near acuh tak acuh

Tapi, pikir Near, hari dimana dia keluar pagi itu benar – benar menjadi sebuah pengenalan akan dunia baru yang asing. Sebuah penyelamatan jiwa seseorang yang hancur. Dan juga menjadi pembelajaran baginya untuk menghadapi dunia yang asing ini. Sungguh seperti sebuah takdir yang disulam. Apa jadinya bila hari itu ia tak keluar Wammy untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan ?

Namun… Near melirik Mello. Hari itu terjadi karena ia memikirkan perkataan si maniak coklat itu. Ya, ia bilang 'kau rasanya perlu sekali – sekali pergi keluar… dunia tak seluas bangunan – bangunan yang kau dirikan itu, tak hanya seluas pikiranmu… '

" Mello, aku sungguh terkejut bahwa ada orang di dunia ini yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan kita berdua… dan kenyataan bahwa mereka kakak beradik… "

Mello menatap Near sesaat, ia bahkan terpaku dengan kata – kata Near.

" Bodoh, aku tak mau punya adik macam kau… " Katanya kemudian bangkit berdiri.

" Kenyataannya, Mello kita berdua mirip seperti kakak beradik itu… " Near menggumam kecil.

" Jangan lupa kau harus cek lukamu jam 4 sore ini. Huh, merepotkan saja. " Lanjut Mello

" Mello… "

Mello menghentikan langkahnya.

" Terima kasih… " Kata Near pelan sambil menyusun kembali kartu – kartu tarotnya.

" Huh… jadi… kapan selanjutnya… mungkin kita bisa keluar berdua… " Mello mengejeknya sambil berlalu.

" Mungkin… " Near tersenyum.

**END**

**Inilah akhir dari kisah yang comlicated ini. **

**Haha, gak jelas ya ? pastinya saya menantikan review dari kalian.**

**Thx b4.**


End file.
